1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to EMI shielding technology, and more particularly, to a method for making an EMI shielding layer on a package, which prevents EMI shielding layer from peeling off or scratching.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional SiP (System in package) module, the outer surface of the package is usually coated with an EMI shielding layer for shielding electromagnetic noises. However, in the conventional process of making the EMI shielding layer, multi-strip or multi-panel designs are usually adapted. At this time, adjacent packages may be connected to each other by the EMI shielding layer, so that an external force should be applied to separate each of the connected packages. When separating the packages, a part of the EMI shielding layer may be peeled off, or burrs and chips may be produced and adhered to the EMI shielding layer or the package, resulting in poor package appearance and shorting between the EMI shielding layer and the solder pads. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for making EMI shielding layer on a package, which can avoid producing burrs and chips during formation of the EMI shielding layer on the package.